Anville town battle explosion
by shadowgamer75
Summary: Ash, Brock, Cilan and Iris arrive ahead off the Anville Town battle competition Soon they meet up with Bianca who has a new look, Virgil, Georgia, Burgundy, Stephan and his little brother Nathan, Trip and soon Cameron who arrives late
1. Chapter 1-Anville town battle explosion

Anville town battle explosion

Last time our heroes meet up with Ash's old friend Brock, now they are heading to Anville Town to take part in the Anville Town battle competition.

"How much further to Anville Town" asked Ash

"Just over this hill" said Brock

"Let's race to the top of the hill then" said Iris

"Okay" said Brock

The friends raced to the top of the hill, the view was amazing.

"Is that Anville Town" asked Iris

"Yes that's Anville Town home of the trains that run in Nimbassa's subway system" said Cilan

"Wow let's go the sooner we sign up the sooner we battle" said Ash.

In Anville towns Center Ash, Brock, Cilan and Iris were walking past a fountain, Ash was being cautious he wasn't sure if his old friend Bianca was in town.

"Out of my way out of my way out of my way" screamed Bianca as she raced into view

Ash moved out of the way, instead Bianca knocked Brock into the fountain.

"I'm so sorry Ash" said Bianca

"Um Bianca I'm right here" said Ash

"Oh who did I knock into the fountain then" said Bianca

"That would be me I'm Brock could you please get me out of here" said Brock

"I'm sorry Brock let me help you I'm Bianca" said Bianca pulling Brock out the fountain

"Pleased to meet you Bianca" said Brock drying off

"Bianca you look different" said Iris

"I know after the Unova league I decided to change my outfit" said Bianca

"Your new look is delectable" said Cilan complimenting his friend

"Thank you Cilan" said Bianca

Bianca had got ride off her long white skirt for a short green frilly skirt and her tights had gone, her big goofy hat had been replaced by a green and white baseball cap and she was wearing a orange coat.

"I bet your entering the Anville battle competition" said Ash

"Of corse I am I've got new Pokemon to show off" said Bianca

"Great we're entering too" said Brock

"Awesome" said Bianca

When Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Brock and Bianca got to Anville Town arena they saw that Virgil was there the guy that had won the Unova Leauge

"Hey Virgil" shouted Ash as he ran over

"Ash good to see you again and Pikachu" said Virgil

"It's great to see you again too" said Ash

"I see Cilan and Iris are with you still and Bianca" said Virgil

"Virgil it's great to see you how's Eevee" asked Bianca

"She's great come on out Eevee" said Virgil throwing his Poke-ball

Out came Virgil's Eevee, Pikachu and Axew went over to say hello.

"I'm Brock pleased to meet you" said Brock introducing himself

"Hello you must be one off Ash's other friends" said Virgil

"Correct" said Brock

"We go way back" said Ash

"Isn't that nice" said Georgia walking over

"Georgia" said Iris

"I thought I smelt a dragon type" said Georgia

"Your entering the competition too" asked Cilan

"Yes and I'm going to beat Iris and her Dragonite" said Georgia walking away

"She's such a big kid" said Iris, Axew agreed

During registration Burgundy walked over.

"Hello Cilan long time no see" said Burgundy

"Burgundy how have you been" asked Cilan

"Well since last time we met I've become a B-Class Connaisseuse" said Burgundy

"That's great" said Cilan

"I'm going to crush you Cilan" said Burgundy

"Okay what ever you say" said Cilan as his rival walked off

"So let me get up to speed, Bianca and Virgil are Ash's rivals, Burgundy is Cilan's rival and Georgia is yours" said Brock to Iris

"Correct to me Georgia and Burgundy are pains in the backside" said Iris

In the lobby Ash saw his friend Stephan talking to a kid with a Herdier.

"Stephan" said Ash as he ran over

"Ash it's good to see you buddy and of corse Pikachu" said Stephan

"Oh a Pikachu" said the little boy "can I hold him" asked the little boy

"Yes of corse go on Pikachu" said Ash

"That's my brother Nathan he's entering the competition too" said Stephan

"Awesome he's a nice kid" said Ash

"I know" said Stephan

"Stephan" said Bianca running over

"Bianca" said Stephan

Cilan, Iris, Virgil and Brock ran over after her.

"So now there's Stephan" said Brock to Iris

"Yes he's Ash's rival" said Iris

"Awesome hello I'm Brock" said Brock

"Hello Brock I'm Stephan" said Stephan

It was lunch time so Ash, Cilan, Iris, Brock, Bianca, Virgil, Stephan and Nathan decided to go for Burgers.

After lunch Ash went to call Professor Oak to transfer a Pokémon, but when he got into the computer room he saw that his rival Trip was talking to Professor Juniper.

"Thank you Professor take good care" said Trip as he hung up

"Trip it's been a while" said Ash

"Oh it's you hello your entering the battle competition" said Trip

"Of corse I am" said Ash

"Can't wait to beat you in the final" said Trip walking away

Many trainers came trough the doors and went straight to the side lines of the arena, about an hour later Don George and Freddy O'Martian stepped up to the podium and sat down at a big desk.

"Welcome battle fans and competitors I'm Don George and this is my Co Host Freddy O'Martian" said Don George through the microphone

"Hello everyone I'm Freddy O'Martian welcome to today's event we have 32 competitors rearing to battle lets begin" said Freddy O'Martian

There was a load cheer that ripped right through the arena.

"Okay Freddie lets go through who will be battling who" said Don George

"Okay first up we have Ash vs Terry" said Freddy

"Hi there I'm Terry" said Terry walking over to Ash

"Hi I'm Ash" said Ash

"Next we have Sophie vs Mia" said Don George

"Hello" said Sophie

"Hey there" said Mia

"Next we have Iris vs Burgundy" said Freddy

"After I mop the floor with you I will mop the floor with that Connoisseur wanna be Cilan" said Burgundy

"Okay whatever you say Burgundy" said Iris

"Next up we have Georgia vs Cilan" said Don George

"I'm going to beat you Cilan and then that so called Dragon Buster Iris" said Georgia

"Bring it on Georgia" said Cilan

"We next have Nathan vs Holly" said Freddy

"Hello I'm Nathan" said Nathan

"Hello there I'm Holly" said Holly

"Now we have Bianca vs Adam" said Don George

"Hello I'm Bianca" said Bianca

"Ha I'm Adam you can call me your worst nightmare" said Adam

"Next we have Shannon vs Brandon" said Freddy

"Hello" said Shannon

"Hey" said Brandon

"Next up we have Virgil vs Alex" said Don George

"Hey I'm Virgil" said Virgil

"I'm Alex nice to meet you" said Alex

"Now we have Beth vs Stephan" said Freddy

"Hi there I'm Beth" said Beth

"I'm Stephan" said Stephan

"Next we have Steven vs Trip" said Don George

"Hi there I'm Steven" said Steven

"I'm Trip" said Trip

"Next we have Brock vs Caitlin" said Freddy

"Hello I'm Brock" said Brock

"You can call me Caitlin" said Caitlin

"After that we have Sam vs Benjamin" said Don George

"Hello I'm Sam" said Sam

"I'm Ben" said Benjamin

"Next it's Rhys vs Jasmine" said Freddy

"Hello I'm Rhys I'm gunna beat you" said Rhys

"Hello I'm Jasmine can't wait to battle you" said Jasmine

"Next it's Gabriel vs Jack" said Don George

"Hello there I'm Gabriel" said Gabriel

"Hey there dude I'm Jack" said Jack

"Next we have Kim vs Danny" said Freddy

"Hey I'm Kim" said Kim

"Hello I'm Danny it's great to meet you" said Danny

"Finally it's Cameron vs Keirii" said Don George

"Cameron" said Ash in surprise

"It looks like my opponent isn't hear I'm trough to the next round already" said Keirii walking off

"Oh no you don't I'm hear" shouted Cameron running in the arena tripping over

"Cameron you okay" said Ash running over to his friend to help him up

"Yes I'm fine I thought I'd never make it" said Cameron

"At least your hear now" said Ash

Iris, Cilan, Brock, Virgil, Bianca and Stephan ran over after Ash.

"Hello Cameron" said Virgil

"Hiya buddy it's been a while" said Cameron

"It has remember me" said Bianca

"Yes hello Bianca" said Cameron

"Okay everyone it first battle time" said Don George

"Yes we have Ash a trainer all the way from Pallet Town in the Kanto region and Terry a rising star from Opelucid City" said Freddy

Ash and Terry got ready to battle, a battle referee came up to a podium at the side.

"Each battle will be a single battle with each trainer using one Pokemon each with no substitutions begin" said the referee

"Okay Pikachu your up buddy" said Ash calling to the side lines

"Ha a Pikachu let's go Haxorus" said Terry throwing a Pokeball into the air

Haxorus came out of its pokeball and was ready, Pikachu was also ready.

First the electric mouse Pokemon used Electro Ball but this did nothing to the Axe Jaw Pokemon, Haxorus retaliated with Dragon Tail this made contact with Pikachu, next Haxorus used Rock Smash, Static activated and Pikachu used Iron Tail, after a few more strong attacks Static fully paralysed Haxorus this was Pikachu's chance, the little pokemon charged across the battle filed at the dragon type with Volt Tackle.

It was over for Haxorus.

"Haxorus no get up" shouted Terry returning his Pokemon

"Haxorus is unable to continue and Ash goes through to the next round" said the referee

"Yes well done Pikachu" celebrated Ash

The next battle was between Sophie and Mia, Sophie used Musharna and Mia used a Audino.

In the end Mia and Audino won the battle.

The next battle was Iris vs Burgundy.

It was Iris's Emolga vs Burgundy newly evolved Samurott, Emolga first used Attract with no look which meant Samurott was female, the water type used Shell Blade and Emolga used Discharge, the attacks hit each Pokemon quite hard, next Emolga flew up high and used Shock Wave down to the ground and this knocked out Samurott.

"Well done Emolga we did it" said Iris celebrating

"Ah no why I wanted to beat Iris then Cilan" said Burgundy returning her Pokemon

"Samurott is unable to battle and the winner is Iris and Emolga

Next up was Georgia vs Cilan.

It was Georgia's Beartic vs Cilan's Crustle, the bear Pokemon first used Rock Smash and Crustle hid in its shell, Beartic kept on pounding at the shell, Crustle would have to come out sometime, Crack the shell smashed into lots of pieces but Crustle wasn't inside, Crustle had used Substitute but where was Crustle the answer came a minute later when Crustle came out of the ground using Dig and then X-Scissor, Beartic used Icy Wind but Crustle hid in its shell until the attack was over then used Rock Slide knocking Beartic out.

"It doesn't count Beartic we didn't lose to a dragon type" said Georgia returning her Pokemon

"Beartic is unable to continue" said the referee

Up next was Stephan's brother Nathan vs Holly

It was time to see what Nathan could do, Nathan grabbed a pokeball and threw into the air out came a blue Jellicent and Holly threw her poke ball and out came a Gothitelle, Jellicent used Hydro Pump which knocked back Gothitelle then the Astral Body pokemon used Thunder Bolt doing quite a bit of damage to the water type, next Jellicent used Will-O-Wisp and burned Gothitelle then used Shadow Ball to finish off Gothitelle, it was over for Holly

"No my beautiful Gothitelle you okay" cried Holly returning her fallen Pokemon

"Gothitelle is unable to continue and Nathan goes through to the next round" said the referee

"Yes well done Jellicent" celebrated Nathan

"Good job bro" said Stephan as Nathan came back to the side lines

"Thanks Stephen make sure you win" said Nathan

"Will do my little bro" said Stephan

The next battle Bianca vs Adam, Adam seemed very confident letting Bianca bring out her Pokemon first.

Bianca bought out Emboar and Adam bought out Carracosta, Carracosta went first a used Aqua Jet, it hit and did super effective damage, Emboar tried using its moves but Carracosta kept on using other moves to deflect, on its last lengths Emboar's Blaze ability activated and Emboar learned Flare Blitz doing quite a lot of damage and then finished off with another new move Wild Charge knocking the ProtoTurtle Pokemon out but both attacks had recoil doing a lot of damage to Emboar.

"Well I guess that's that return Carracosta" said Adam

"Carracosta is unable to continue Bianca wins" said the referee

"Good job Emboar" said Bianca

The next battle was between Pokemon Coordinator Shannon and Pokemon cowboy Brandon, Shannon bought out her Pokemon Shellos and Brandon bought out his Simisear, the battle wasn't very long, Shellos knocked out Simisear with one move Water Gun.

"Simisear is unable to continue" said the referee

"Return buddy" said Brandon

"Good job Shellos" said Shannon

The next battle was Virgil vs Alex, Alex bought out KlinKlang and Virgil being smart bought out Flareon, but it was a challenge KlinKlang had been well trained in the end Flareon used Last Resort knocking KlinKlang out.

"Well done KlinKlang you did amazing" said Alex returning his Pokemon

"KlinKlang is unable to continue" said the referee

"Well done Flareon" said Virgil to his Pokemon

The next battle was Beth vs Stephan, it was no surprise to see that Stephan was using Sawk but Beth had gone for a Unfezant, Unfezant was quick but was brutally taken out by a Bulk Up powered Close Combat.

Beth didn't say a word she just returned Unfezant and walked away.

"Unfezant is unable to continue, Stephan and Sawk are through to the next round" said the referee

"Yer good job Sawk" said Stephan

Next up was Steven vs Trip, Steven was a big bulky sporty type trainer he threw his poke ball like a base ball and out came a Sigilyph, Trip wasn't put off by Steven he bought out Conkeldurr a Pokemon with a type dis vantage to Sigilyph, Sigilyph being faster started with Air Cutter it hit but hardly did anything, Conkeldurr jumped up and used Ice Punch and froze Sigilyph's wings but Sigilyph broke free and used Sky Attack this hurt Conkeldurr a lot but Trip had a plan he told Conkeldurr to let Sigilyph come in close and hit it with it's concrete girders, Steven didnt hear and told Sigilyph to go in close and use Sky Attack again, Sigilyph went close and Conkeldurr pounded Sigilyph into the ground with its concrete girder.

The smoke cleared and Sigilyph was unable to continue.

"Sigilyph is unable to continue Trip goes through to the next round" said the referee

"Return old friend" said Steven

"No surprise there i knew I'd win" said Trip

"Okay we've only got six battles left so let's get on with the next battle" said Don George

"Yes that correct so let's meet the next competitors" said Freddy

"Well first we have Brock an ex gym leader from the Kanto region and Caitlin a model in training from Aspertia City" said Don George

Brock and Caitlin stood at each side and bought out their Pokemon, Brock bought out his Sudowoodo and Caitlin bought out her prized Pokemon Maractus, Sudowoodo started with Hammer Arm and Maractus with Needle Arm, both attacks did lots of damage next Maractus used SolarBeam and Sudowoodo used Mimic and deflected the attack then knocked out Maractus with Brick Break.

"Maractus is unable to continue and Brock goes through to the next round" said the referee

"Oh why, return Maractus" said Caitlin

"Good job Sudowoodo" said Brock

The next four battles were quick ones.

The first was Sam vs Benjamin, Sam had used Elgyem and Benjamin had Durant, the bug/steel type hadn't been a match for Elgyem.

The second was Rhys vs Jasmine, Rhys had used his Krokorok vs Jasmine's

Lilligant but due to type disadvantage Krokorok was no match for the Flowering Pokemon.

The third was Gabriel vs Jack, Gaberiel used a Swanna and Jack his Heatmor but again due to type disadvantage Heatmor was quickly taken out by the

White Bird Pokemon and finally the forth battle was Kim vs Danny, Kim used Venipede who was knocked out by Danny's Levanny.

It's was finally time for the last battle Cameron vs Keirri.

"It time for the last battle of the day it's Cameron the boy who forgets a lot but he's powerful so don't mess with him and his opponent is Keirri a rich girl from Nimbasa city and the sister of Elesa" said Don George

Cameron bought out Lucario and Keirri bought out her Cinccino, first Cincinno used Hyper Voice this surprised Lucario who fought back with Aura Sphere which did a lot of damage then Cincinno used Hyper Beam, Lucario dodge the Hyper Beam and went in close with Force Palm and knocked out Cincinno.

"Cincinno is unable to continue and Cameron goes onto the next round" said the referee

"Yes awesome job Lucario" said Cameron

"Oh well there's always next year" said Keirri returning her Pokemon

The end of the first round had brought great success for Ash, Iris, Cilan, Brock, Bianca, Virgil, Stephan, Nathan, Trip and Cameron but Georgia and Burgundy had been knocked out.

Who will be Knocked out next time?

And who will win the whole competition?

Find out soon.


	2. Chapter 2-Round two heat up

Round two heat up the battle explosion

Last time Ash, Iris, Cilan and Brock all made it Anville Town ahead of the battle competition, there they found out that Bianca, Burgundy, Georgia, Stephan , Nathan; Stephan's brother, Virgil, Cameron and Trip were entering too.

The first round got under way with Ash, Iris, Cilan, Brock, Bianca, Stephan, Nathan, Virgil, Cameron and Trip going through to the next round, but dragon buster Georgia and Pokemon Connaisseuse Burgundy didn't have such good luck.

It was early morning, all the winners of the first round were back at the side lines waiting to find out who'd they'd battle against

"Good Morning battle fans and competitors hope you all had a good nights sleep" said Freddy

"Yes I hope so to because today we have eight red hot battles to get through" said Don George

"Correct so let's the match ups" said Freddy pressing a big red button to randomise the trainers

"First up its Cilan vs Danny" said Don George

"Next it's Nathan vs Cameron" said Freddy

"The third battle of today is Stephan vs Mia" said Don George

"Then we have Ash vs Gabriel" said Freddy

"We have Jasmine vs Iris" said Don George

"Now it's Brock vs Trip" said Freddy

"The seventh battle will be Bianca vs Shannon" said Don George

"And finally we have Virgil vs Sam" said Freddy

The battles weren't to start for another hour so Ash and friends decided to get breakfast, about an hour later Cilan was standing opposite Danny.

"The rules are exactly the same as yesterday begin" said the referee

"Lets go Pansage your up" said Cilan bringing out the grass monkey pokemon

"Okay Karrablast is go time" said Danny bringing out his bug type Pokemon

Karrablast started with Bug Buzz and did lots of damage to Pansage but Pansage knew what to do he jumped up and used Rock Tomb knocking the bug type out.

"Karrablast is unable to continue Cilan is the winner" said the referee

"No Karrablast" cried Danny returning his pokemon

"Yes well done Pansage" said Cilan picking up his Pokemon

"Next we have Nathan vs Cameron begin the battle" said the referee

"Let's go Herdier" said Nathan bringing his first ever Pokemon out

"Okay Watchog your up" said Cameron

Herdier begun with Tackle this did moderate damage, Watchog used the same move again this only did moderate damage, next Herdier used Thunder Fang and Watchog used Fire Punch, Herdier then used Ice Fang and froze Watchog then Herdier used Giga Impact and knocked Watchog out.

"Watchog is unable to batle, Herdier and Nathan win" said the referee

"Return Watchog you did great" said Cameron

"Yes well done Herdier" said Nathan

As Nathan was walking off the battle filed he passed his brother.

"Good job bro" said Stephan

"Thank you you better win" said Nathan

"Will do" said Stephan

"The battle between Stephan and Mia will now begin" said the referee

"Let's go Zebstrika" said Stephen

"Let's go Musharna" said Mia bringing her Pokemon that she used in her first battle against Sophie

Zebstrika had do you lots of work to take down the bulky Pokemon, first Zebstrika used Flame Charge but Musharna used Shadow Ball to deflect it was a powerful shot that sent Zebstrika flying, Zebstrika had lots of stamina compared to Musharna so soon Musharna become tired and just dropped form the sky and was knocked out.

"Musharna is unable to continue Stephan goes through to the next round" said the referee

"Return Musharna you were great" said Mia

"Well done Zebstrika" said Stephan

"Yes Stephan's through to the round" celebrated Nathan

"The next battle is Ash vs Gabriel" said the referee

Ash bought out his Boldour and Sam bought out his Yamask.

Boldour started with Sandstorm and made the battle filed really hard to see for Yamask, this gave Boldour the chance to make its move, Stone Edge was the winning move.

Yamask had no chance to attack and was taken out by one move.

"Yamask is unable to continue Ash goes onto the next round" said the referee

"Return Yamask you tried real hard" said Gabriel

"Yes Bouldour great job" said Ash hugging his Pokemon

"The fifth battle is Iris vs Jasmine" said the referee

Iris choose to use with Axew her little Tusk Pokemon and Jasmine bought out her powerhouse Pokemon Lilligant.

Lilligant being faster started with Petal Dance this hit very hard, Axew got back up and used Scratch not with much luck, Lilligant used Leaf Storm and sent Axew into the wall, Lilligant ran towards Axew with Petal Dance hoping to defeat the little dragon type, Iris screamed out to her friend and Axew responded with a close up Dragon Rage.

Lilligant was smashed into the wall and when the smoke it reviled that the Flowering Pokemon was knocked out.

"Lilligantcan no longer battle Iris goes through to the next round" said the referee

"You did great my pride and joy" said Jasmine returning her Pokemon

"Yes Axew we did it" said Iris picking her Pokemon up and swinging him around

"The sixth battle is Brock vs Trip" said the referee

Brock bought his Toxicroak out and Trip his Conkeldurr, Toxicroak used Poison Jab to begin with and Conkeldurr with Dynamic Punch the two Pokemon did quite a bit of damage to each other, next Toxicroak used Toxic this made Trip laugh but Conkeldurr felt the attack, Conkeldurr jumped up and used Dynamic Punch and hit Toxicroak quite hard but then felt the brunt off the Toxic, Toxicroak then used Venoshock again this did lots of damage to Conkeldurr, Trip asked Conkeldurr to use its concrete girders but Conkeldurr couldn't he'd been hurt quite baldly by the Toxic and Venoshock, Toxicroak shot across the filed and knocked out Conkeldurr with a Corkscrew Poison Jab.

"No Conkeldurr" shouted Trip in surprise

"Conkeldurr is unable to battle Brock goes onto the next round" said the referee

"Yes good job Toxicroak" celebrated Brock

It was about time for lunch, Ash, Iris, Brock, Cilan, Nathan, Stephan had all gone through to the quarter finals and Bianca and Virgil were going to find out if they were going to go through the next round after lunch.

Brock decided to make lunch for all his friends and their Pokemon that had battled that morning.

Pikachu, Axew, Pansage, Boldour, Herdier, Zebstrika and Toxicroak all seemed to enjoy the new food and the sandwiches for the trainers were amazing.

After lunch it was Bianca vs Shannon

Bianca bought out Escavalier and Shannon bought out Lopunny, first the Cavalry Pokémon used Fury Attack doing a fair bit off damage, Lopunny used Bounce but Escavalier used Hyper Beam and defeated Lopunny.

"Lopunny is unable to continue and Bianca goes through to the next round" said the referee

"No Lopunny you okay" said Shannon

"Yay Escavalier you did it" celebrated Bianca

The last battle was Virgil vs Sam

Virgil bought out Eevee and Sam bought out his Elgeyem, Eevee didn't have any problems it took Elgeyem out in one move Dig attack.

"There you have it Ladies and Gentlemen, we have our quarter finalists" said Don George

"Yes the trainers going through are Cilan, Nathan, Stephan, Iris, Ash, Bianca, Brock and Virgil" said Freddy

"But we won't find out who battles who until Thursday morning" said Don George

"That's right again Don George each trainer has two days off to relax and practice for the quarter finals" said Freddy

There we are Ash, Iris, Cilan, Brock, Bianca, Stephan, Nathan and Virgil are all through to the quarter Finals and have two days off to practice

Cameron and Trip have been eliminated from the competition

Who will win


	3. Chapter 3-Team Rocket vs Snivy

**Team rocket vs Snivy **

It had been a great few days in Anville town, Ash and friends had joined together to take part in the Anville town battle competition.

Today it was time for Ash and friends to relax.

"Let's go Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy and Scraggy" shouted Ash as his pokemon popped out of their balls

"Let's go Excadrill, Emolga and Dragonite" shouted Iris

"Okay Pansage, Crustle, Stunfisk and Darumaka your all up" shouted Cilan

"Let's go Steelix, Toxicroak, Sudowoodo and Chansey" shouted Brock

All the pokemon joined Pikachu and Axew and the pokemon seemed to enjoyed playing, but unknown to them Team Rocket was watching ready to strike at any minute.

Meanwhile Virgil and Bianca were at a ice cream paler, Bianca had got rid of the baseball cap she had a crush on Virgil and wanted him to notice.

Stephan was working out as usual and Nathan was training his Herdier.

Trip had left while he could and Cameron was sleeping.

Team Rocket were in disguise they were looking at all the rare and powerful Pokemon for a fake tv show, they went up to Ash and his friends.

"Hello we are reporting for the Unova new network" said Jessie

"Yes we are looking for top trainers to showcase their talents on live TV" said James

"Okay Pikachu let's show them what we've got" said Ash

"That's brilliant" said Jessie

Ash showed his skills and as Pikachu became tired, Meowth moved in with the hot air balloon and shot a massive net over all the Pokemon.

"Hey what's the big idea" shouted Iris

"The idea is that we are taking your Pokemon" said James

Jessie and James took their disguises off and begun the motto.

" What a question, twerpish indeed!" Said Jessie starting the motto

"We'll answer these questions when we feel the need" said James

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!" said Jessie

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe" said James

"Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity" shouted Meowth down from the balloon

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie" said Jessie

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James" said James

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth" shouted Meowth from the balloon again

"And now gather, under the name of Team Rocket" they all said together

"Wobbafett" shouted a familiar voice

"Wobbuffet" shouted Brock

"Wobbawhat" asked Iris

"Wobbuffet it's a Pokemon that Jessie obtained in Johto" said Brock

Then Cilan noticed that Snivy wasn't in the net, where was Snivy.

Just then Snivy appeared and used Leaf Tornado, Wobbuffet used Counter sending the attack back Snivy dodged, this annoyed Jessie and James.

"Let's go Seviper, Yanmega, Woobat and Frillish" said Jessie throwing multiple pokeballs

"Let's go Mime Jr, Carnivine, Yanmask and Amoongus" said James

All the pokemon that Jessie and James still had were ready to battle Snivy.

Seviper used Poison Tail, Mime Jr used Psychic, Yanmega used Sonic Boom, Carnivine used Bullet Sead, Woobat used Air Slash, Yanmask used Hex, Frillish used Bubble Beam and Amoongus used Stun Spore, all these attacks did lots off damage to Snivy knocking it out straight away.

"No Snivy you okay" said Ash running over to help his friend

"Go Leafreon used Razor Leaf" shouted Virgil

The net cut and all the Pokemon were free, Virgil and Bianca ran over.

"Ash, Iris, Brock and Cilan used your Pokemon in specail combo move" said Virgil

"Okay let's go Pikachu use Thunder Bolt" shouted Ash

"Axew Dragon Rage" shouted Iris

"Steelix use Dragon Breath" shouted Brock

"Crustle use Sandstorm" shouted Cilan

"Emboar Flame Thrower" shouted Bianca

"And Umbreon Shadow Ball" shouted Virgil

The attacks combined and sent Team Rocket blasting off, later at the Pokemon centre Snivy was taken into the medical room.

"Bianca can I ask you something" said Virgil

"Of corse" said Bianca

"Here's the thing" said Virgil blushing

"You like me if so I like you and yes I will go out with you" said Bianca

"Great that's what I wanted to ask" said Virgil.

Ash and friends went to bed, Bianca decided to sleep with Virgil.

The next morning Snivy was much better but wondered off.

This concerned Ash.


	4. Chapter 4- Snivy and Bulbasaur

Bulbasaur and Snivy

It was the second day off the break at the Anville town battle explosion, Snivy had lost to Team Rocket after trying to help her friends.

"What should we do Ash" asked Cilan

"I'm not sure i don't like seeing her like this" said Ash

"I don't anybody does" said Iris

"I wonder if Professor Oak has any idea what to do" said Ash running off

About an hour later Ash meet up with Cilan, Iris and Brock and all the other Pokemon, Ash had a poke-ball in his hand.

"What that Ash" asked Cilan

"An old friend" said Ash

"Who is it Ash" asked Brock

"I'll show you let's go Bulbasaur" said Ash

Ash threw the poke-ball into the air and out popped out his old friend Bulbasaur.

"It's Bulbasaur" said Brock

"Correct hello Bulbasaur" said Ash

"What did you talk to professor Oak about" asked Cilan

Ash explained that the professor had explained that a Pokemon similar to Snivy should cheer her up, while thinking who to transport Bulbasaur had jumped onto the professors knee and had volunteered to help out in return Boldour had gone to take Bulbasaur's place as the ambassador.

Ash took Bulbasaur over Snivy to who was sitting on a big rock, Bulbasaur went and sat next to Snivy.

Snivy seemed to get on well with Bulbasaur.

Team Rocket were up to there tricks again and had decided to try and take the Pokemon again.

Snivy was starting to come back out of her shell again, just then a rubber hand grabbed Pikachu and a giant net went over all the other Pokemon, everyone looked up and saw that it was Team Rocket.

"Give us back all the pokemon team rocket" shouted Ash

"No way twerps" said Meowth

"What you doing with them" shouted Cilan

"What a question, twerpish indeed" said Jessie beginning the motto

"We'll answer these questions when we feel the need" said James

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future" said Jessie

" Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe" said James

"Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity" said Meowth transferring the Pokemon in the net into a big glass container under the balloon

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie" said Jessie

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James" said James

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth" said Meowth

"And now gather, under the name of Team Rocket" said Team Rocket together

Meowth noticed that Snivy and Bulbasaur were missing like Snivy was yesterday.

Bulbasaur came running from behind the rock and Snivy did too.

"Go Seviper and Frillish" said Jessie as her two Pokemon got ready

"Go Carnivine and Yanmask" said James

Snivy started with Leaf Tornado and Bulbasaur started with Razor Leaf, Seviper and Frillish were hit hard as was Yanmask but they all go back up and used their attacks, Bulbasaur and Snivy got back up.

Bulbasaur started to charge up Solar Beam and Snivy tried to charge up too but with no luck, Seviper used Flame Thrower and Bulbasaur launched its Solar Beam attacks were evenly matched, until Bulbasaur started getting tired the Flame Thrower would take Bulbasaur out if Snivy didn't do anything.

Which gave Snivy the power to learn Solar Beam which combined with Bulbasaur's Solar Beam blasting Seviper, Carnivine, Frillish and Yamask into the air next Bulbasaur and Snivy used Razor Leaf cutting the wire to the container under the balloon.

All the Pokemon escaped, Steelix caught Pikachu and Axew and combined its Hyper Beam with Pikachu's Thunder Bolt, Axew's Dragon Rage, Bulbasaur's and Snivy's Solar Beam blasting Team Rocket far away.

Later Ash was talking to Professor Oak.

"Hello Ash my boy how's Snivy" asked Professor Oak

"She's fine Bulbasaur seems to get on with her great" said Ash

"Let me guess you want to keep Bulbasaur for a while" asked Professor Oak

"If its okay" said Ash

"Of corse Boldour seems to do its job just as well as Bulbasaur" said Professor Oak

The next day Ash was up first against Nathan, he was using Bulbasaur and Nathan was using his Butterfree.

How will win this battle


End file.
